Lo único que importa
by Shialid
Summary: Han vuelto a la vida y dos de ellos conservan sus recuerdos, el otro solo conoce su nombre ¿Qué quiere Shinra de ellos? ¿Y qué decisiones tomaran? Aerith x ¿Sephiroth? ¿O tal vez otra persona? Creo que vosotros decidís asi que Dejad reviews.
1. Despierta

_NDA: Lamento haber dudado tanto con este fanfic, pero he tomado una decisión definitiva. A todo esto mi otro ordenador murió y perdí todos mis datos, por eso he tardado tanto en colgar capítulos de mis otros fanfics y he borrado alguno de ellos (como por ejemplo éste, para empezar de cero con los capítulos que tenía) En fin, espero que os guste y gracias por leer y perdón por las molestias._

1 - Despierta

-La última vez éste experimento fracasó- dijo una voz grave de hombre.  
-Por favor.- dijo una de mujer en tono de indignación.- ¿No irán a comparar mi trabajo con los anteriores realizados por Hojo? Las investigaciones de ese tipo eran patéticas en respecto a las que yo he realizado.  
- No nos atreveríamos señorita.- dijo la primera voz respondiendo a la anterior.  
-¿Y los tres están bien?- preguntó una tercera voz, de mujer también.  
- Por supuesto, sus constantes vitales son perfectas. Tanto la del hombre como las de la mujer, solo que las del hombre como podemos ver aquí están más débiles, al igual que las del tercero más joven. Éste último sufre extraños altibajos y parece no responder muy bien al tratamiento pero está estable.- Respondió la otra.  
- ¿Y cuándo serán reanimados?- preguntó el primero.  
- Ésta tarde sin falta la mujer, sin embargo los otros dos hasta dentro de una semana tal vez no respondan a los factores externos que les serán aplicados para su reanimación.- dijo la que parecía dar las ordenes.  
- Bien, no me lo perdería por nada. ¿Y tendrán todos sus recuerdos?- preguntó el hombre.  
- En lo que respecta a la mujer lamentablemente solo hemos podido recuperar una parte de ellos, pero quizá podamos finalizar con el proceso durante la reanimación, El hombre…, podemos decir que sí, tiene todos sus recuerdos, hasta lo sucedido en monte Nibel. Pero como nos pidió hemos omitido aquellos que le llevaron a aquel estado tan desafortunado. Los del último son más preocupantes debido a que no teníamos un cuerpo del que obtenerlos y por lo tanto no tiene ninguno, aun dudo sobre si siquiera será capaz de comunicarse e incluso ser medianamente coherente, pero habrá que reanimarlo también para averiguarlo.  
-Teniendo en cuenta de que del chico solo pudo obtener un par de gotas de sangre en un trozo de tela y un poco de, "energía", creo doctora que ha realizado un gran trabajo, con eso me es suficiente. Una lástima que se confundiera de espécimen el encargado de recoger las muestras, pero es un gran trabajo después de todo.- replicó el hombre.- Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que iré a comer algo antes de la hora.  
- Sí, creo que mi ayudante y yo también lo haremos ha sido un día muy duro.- contestó la mujer.  
Dicho aquello solo pudieron oírse unos pasos y como una libreta con unos apuntes era soltada en una mesa, el sonido de una puerta y entonces todo se volvió silencio.  
En ese momento, sin haber nadie en la sala sonó una voz.  
- Despierta.- el sonido fue casi como un susurro, y el hombre giró levemente la cabeza.  
- Despierta.- dijo la voz más alta.  
Poco a poco el individuo alzó la cabeza.  
-¡Despierta!- gritó por fin la voz.  
Lentamente él abrió los ojos, sintió que no podía moverse que todo su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, no alcanzaba a entender que le ocurría.  
Moviéndose de forma débil se giró cayendo de la camilla al suelo.  
Todos los cables a los que había estado sujeto se soltaron y la maquina empezó a pitar de forma continuada, estiró los brazos desconcertado y rápidamente pulso todos los botones hasta que paró de sonar.  
Dejó caer el brazo y tomo aire.  
Casi sin poder mover las piernas se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos sujetándose a todo lo que tenía a mano, tirando algunas probetas y un carrito con una especie de masa amorfa que se movía en el mismo, hasta abrir una puerta que daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño.  
Aferrándose con fuerza a un pequeño lavabo levantó la mirada.  
Sus ojos verdes estaban ojerosos y cansados, su largo pelo plateado se mostraba enredado y más descuidado de lo normal sin embargo no era aquello lo que le sorprendía.  
Acercó una mano al espejo y tocó el reflejo sorprendido.  
- No puede ser. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza desconcertado.- ¿Qué me han hecho?- En ese momento se mareó.  
Sentía que cientos de recuerdos similares a pesadillas bombardeaban su cabeza.  
Muerte, fuego, sangre, libros, oscuridad. Todo estaba enmarañado y confuso.  
Se alejó del lavabo golpeándose la espalda contra la pared de atrás y levantó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se llevaba la mano a la frente.  
Entonces escuchó una puerta, se asomó levemente y vio como uno de los guardias había entrado.  
Se puso en pie dificultosamente aun mareado y algo débil. El tipo al ver el destrozo se dispuso a llamar por el intercomunicador a al resto de guardias de la zona, fue entonces cuando un golpe en la espalda le hizo caer inconsciente al suelo, Sephiroth tiró el tubo con el que le había golpeado al suelo, le miró fríamente y le arrastró hasta el baño.

- ¡Todos los guardias de la zona a la sala de experimentos A1! Repito ¡Todos los guardias de la zona a la sala de experimentos A1!- La alerta de fuga, no se había hecho esperar, instantáneamente todos los guardias de tres áreas se dirigieron a la zona. Sephiroth andaba en sentido contrario a los demás, en un descuido entró en uno de los ascensores que se dirigía hacia abajo.

- Doctora, puede estar en cualquier, parte, ha dejado inconsciente a uno de los guardias y le ha dejado sin ropa.- dijo el que parecía llevar a cabo las ordenes.  
- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo la mujer golpeando una mesa a la par que su pelo largo negro tapaba sus oscuros ojos.  
El hombre de cabello rubio y corto entornó sus ojos azules mientras permanecía impasible mirando por la ventana.  
- No podemos dejar que esto detenga lo de esta tarde.- dijo fríamente.  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó la mujer.  
Sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los del hombre que se había girado repentinamente.  
- Dijo, que al igual que el joven, Sephiroth era más débil que la mujer, probablemente no durará mucho, o podemos encargarnos más tarde de él. Sin embargo a ella la necesitamos cuanto antes.- Rufus Shinra parecía haberse obsesionado con el proyecto.  
Había cambiado mucho desde que Arma estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida y más tarde el Geostigma.  
Fue casi un milagro que sobreviviera, y desde entonces no había parado de subvencionar ciertos experimentos entre otras muchas cosas, buscando clones perfectos, y por algún motivo aquellos tres individuos habían resultado de especial interés para él.  
La mayoría de los experimentos llevados a cabo por Hojo para clonar a Sephiroth habían sido defectuosos, sin embargo aquel que acababa de escapar había sido el más asemejado, sin ninguna duda, pero parecía fallar en lo que respectaba a condiciones físicas.  
Tal vez por eso no le preocupaba demasiado que hubiera huido, a pesar de que tenía parte de los recuerdos de su predecesor, del original hasta poco después de que se sucediera el escabroso tema de Nibelheim, obtenidos del sujeto gravemente herido y posteriormente fallecido en cráter del norte.  
La mujer al parecer se trataba de una cetra, eliminada por Sephiroth.  
De ella habrían de ser implantados en su clon todos los recuerdos, hasta el mismo momento de su muerte. Su cuerpo había sido encontrado en una extraña ciudad antigua, una ciudad cetra, en el fondo de un lago.  
En lo que respectaba al joven nadie tenía idea de quien se trataba ni para que lo querían, pero al parecer no era lo que Rufus buscaba, no obstante despertaría para morir poco después o ser un completo discapacitado dada la falta de información recibida para su creación y para otorgarle a posteriori.  
Aquello no agradaba a la investigadora del proyecto, pero no era algo que estuviera en sus manos.  
- Entonces ¿Acabaremos el proceso de implantación y la despertaremos esta tarde?- dijo la mujer.  
- Exactamente.  
- ¿Y después que haremos con ella?, ¿Sacarla información?, ¿Comprobar su potencial?- Rufus sonrió.  
- Dejarla libre.- Los ojos de la científica se abrieron de par en par.  
- ¿¡Cómo!?- gritó dando un rodeo para esquivar la mesa y situarse justo frente al aun presidente de Shinra.  
- No puede dejar libre un espécimen tan interesante y costoso, ¿Y si la sucede algo?- Él se rió.  
- Doctora, doctora, cálmese. Será un tiempo. Necesito encontrar algo, y ella nos llevara hasta ello, después la recuperaremos cuando encontremos lo que busco y obtendremos cierta información que nos vendrá de maravilla. Pero si la coaccionamos antes de liberarla sospechará.  
-¿Y entonces?  
- La dejaremos inconsciente, cerca de donde encontramos el cuerpo original y a partir de ahí seguiremos su pista hasta que nos lleve donde queremos, tarde o temprano tendrá que hacer lo mismo que hizo la ultima vez.- Entonces hizo una breve pausa.- Y mañana despertaremos al más joven.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No está preparado! ¡¿Y si muere o sufre un shock?! ¡Se volverá loco o algo peor!  
- No me importa, además teóricamente tampoco lo estaba el otro ¿cierto?, creo que se le puede despertar y si su estado es lamentable se le liquidará y punto.  
- Pero…  
- ¿Quién extiende los cheques doctora?  
- Usted.- dijo la mujer apretando los puños.  
- Pues se hará lo que yo digo.- contestó Rufus de forma tajante.


	2. ¿Donde estoy?

2 - ¿Dónde estoy?

Sephiroth por fin salió del edificio. Sin tratar de levantar sospechas se alejó hasta un callejón a pocos metros, estaba ansioso por abandonar aquel lugar y a la vez lo hacía de la forma más calmada posible, se ocultó en la oscuridad, y se quitó el casco dejando libre su rostro y su pelo, algo maltratado, debido a su estancia contra su voluntad en aquel supuesto laboratorio.  
Entonces miró a su alrededor, aquel lugar, parecía Midgar pero sin embargo, todo estaba ruinoso, medio destruido, como si hubieran pasado años y se hubiera sucedido alguna especie de catástrofe, y ni que decir del olor a humo y a excrementos que casi le hicieron vomitar.  
Agachó la cabeza y pinzando algo de tela de la pierna miro el uniforme, aquello apestaba, y se sentía mal, necesitaba comer, lavarse, dormir, y una ropa más de su estilo antes de averiguar qué estaba pasando.  
Miró a derecha e izquierda, fue entones cuando vio un camión aparcado.  
Sé acercó desde la sombra agachado andando todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas y entró en el vehículo, había dos soldados hablando detrás y las llaves estaban puestas.  
Arrancó y rápidamente apretó el acelerador, los guardias empezaron a gritar y a perseguir el camión mientras él, divertido, miraba por el retrovisor.  
Asomó el brazo por la ventana en modo de despedida y se rió.  
No tenía un rumbo fijo, no sabía dónde ir, pero de algo estaba seguro y era de que en aquel lugar, entre cámaras de video vigilancia y guardias no estaba a salvo.  
Abrió entonces la guantera y cogió una de las carteras que había en la misma.  
- Vaya, alguien acaba de cobrar su sueldo en efectivo, esto me va a venir muy bien.- dijo sonriendo de forma irónica al ver el dinero.

Cuando la chica entreabrió los ojos la luz le deslumbró casi sin dejarla ver.  
Levantó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo tratando de distinguir lo que se hallaba a su alrededor, de reconocer donde se encontraba. La ciudad olvidada…  
Durante unos instantes siquiera recordaba su nombre.  
Llevaba un vestido rosa, de lana pero corto a medio muslo, el cual se ajustaba a su cintura con un cinturón color negro, mismo color de chaqueta ajustada a media espalda negra de manga larga. Vestía también unas botas altas hasta las rodillas color beige y en su mano derecha llevaba puesto un brazalete que no recordaba, al menos en lo que respectaba en color y forma a haber llevado nunca.  
No se recordaba así, jamás se le habría ocurrido ir vestida de una forma tan atrevida. Allí estaba pasando algo extraño.  
Solo su largo pelo castaño estaba trenzado de la forma que siempre lo había llevado.  
¿Qué había de toda la gente? ¿Qué había de Cloud? ¿De tifa? ¿De Yuffie? ¿Y de todos los demás?  
¿Qué había sido de Sephiroth?  
Entonces se decidió a levantarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero entonces sus piernas le fallaron la primera vez. La segunda temblando logro a acercarse a un árbol, al cual se aferro a duras penas.

- Bien sigue la luz con los ojos.- dijo la mujer moviendo de un lado a otro la pequeña linterna.  
Él levantó la cabeza quitándose así de los felinos ojos de color verde turquesa parte de su pelo plateado y siguió con la mirada la luz.  
El chico se sentía molesto ante aquello, la cabeza le dolía ante esos simples y pequeños brillos, sin embargo hizo lo que le pedía la mujer.  
- Bien todo parece estar en orden.- sonrió ella.  
Entonces se mostró algo preocupada, él no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que le habían despertado.  
- Oye.- comenzó la mujer amablemente.- ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?- el chico negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, con la mirada perdida y ella liberó un suspiro, era imposible hacerle decir nada.  
Le parecía tan frágil, a pesar de que se mostraba en general sereno y tranquilo su mirada indicaba en él un leve temor, miedo a todo.  
Era como si todo le fuera extraño, y no era para menos, al fin y al cabo todo era extraño para él realmente. Acababa de nacer, no era nadie, siquiera tenía un referente, nada, solo se le habían inducido una serie de datos básicos y acordes a su edad en su subconsciente, que teóricamente debían hacerle capaz de hablar, leer, reconocer casi todo tipo de objetos, pero no un nombre, una cara o un lugar, de hecho siquiera sería capaz de reconocer un triste lugar en un mapa, mencionarle cualquier ciudad sería como mencionarle otro planeta.  
- De acuerdo, no importa, iré a buscar una habitación para ti y después ya se verá.- dijo la mujer poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta desanimada.  
- Yo… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?- dijo el chico entonces aun con la vista aun perdida en el vacío.  
Ella se giró de forma instantánea y le miró sorprendida.  
- ¿¡Puedes hablar!?  
- Eso acabo de hacer ¿no?- Replicó él mirándola entonces con un leve tono de indignación en su voz. Sentía que era un bicho raro y ahora que le trataban como un idiota.  
- ¿No recuerdas nada?- indagó ella a acercándose.  
Evidentemente la respuesta era que no, no le habían implantado ningún tipo de recuerdo, ningún pasado, nada.  
Sin embargo para su sorpresa recibió otra respuesta.  
- Solo…, solo recuerdo mi nombre.- contestó el chico.  
- ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó algo asombrada.  
Él agachó la cabeza, guardó silencio unos segundos y poco a poco parecía irse mostrando en su memoria aquel nombre, su nombre, era como si fuera algo antiguo, como si estuviera quitando el polvo a un viejo libro guardado durante años para ver el titulo del mismo.  
- Yazoo.- dijo por fin y de un tirón, sorprendiéndose ante su propia respuesta a la vez que levantaba la vista.  
- Yazoo.- susurró ella emocionada.- Encantada de conocerte, Yazoo.- prosiguió sonriendo ampliamente mientras él la miraba sonriendo aunque de forma un tanto más tímida, llevándose la mano al pelo, a la vez que sorprendido.

- Vaya, le queda muy bien, tiene buena planta señor.- dijo sonriendo la chica. Mientras sostenía en la mano un par de prendas más.  
Sephiroth se recolocó el abrigo gris de nuevo, éste tenía un cinturón para cerrarlo, pero evidentemente no le iba a hacer falta. Si lo compraba quedaba bastante mejor abierto.  
Ya había adquirido un jersey de un color gris perla, y un pantalón negro los cuales llevaba puestos, el abrigo no iba a ser un gasto mucho mayor.  
- Me lo llevo con las otras cosas.- dijo convencido.  
- ¿Puesto también?- dijo la chica sonriendo.  
El hombre asintió.  
La dependienta entonces se acercó a la caja y cobró al hombre el cual se dispuso a salir de la tienda en ese momento se dio la vuelta.  
- ¿Perdona? ¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta?  
- Sí, por supuesto  
- ¿A qué día de que año estamos?- la chica entonces cogió un periódico del día y se lo acercó.  
El hombre levantó la vista y tragó saliva, no podía ser. ¿Nueve años?  
Algo pálido le devolvió el periódico a dependienta y la sonrió pero de forma un tanto preocupada.  
De la forma más digna y calmada que pudo salió de la tienda a la vez que hacia un gesto de agradecimiento.  
Aquello había sido un golpe. Un extraño, frió y duro golpe.  
¿¡Nueve años!? No, no era posible, lo último que recordaba… ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Nibelheim, recordaba Nibelheim, el periódico de ese día. Y una investigación allí… ¿Y Qué más? ¿Qué más?, no recordaba nada más aparte de eso antes de despertar en ese laboratorio, y de repente, habían pasado nueve años.  
Entonces miró la camioneta la cual había dejado aparcada a las afueras de Kalm.  
Si se la llevaba podrían localizarle a través de ella y no tenía una triste arma con la cual defenderse. Visto así era mejor ir a pie, aunque sin duda no era algo que le apeteciera.  
Sin embargo por allí cerca había una granja de chocobos, tal vez podría conseguir alguno.  
Tenía que irse de allí y averiguar qué demonios había pasado. Que era lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que ir a Nibelheim.


	3. Libertad

3- Libertad

Aerith dio un bote al despertar, en un acto reflejo se llevó las manos al abdomen y al pecho.  
Había tenido una pesadilla horrible en la que alguien le atravesaba con su espada. Aquello no podía haber pasado, ella estaba allí viva. Pero entonces ¿Dónde estaban los demás?  
La chica había entrado en una de las casas de la ciudad olvidada y se había acostado en una cama para pasar la noche.  
Sin embargo había algo extraño. No percibía ningún peligro, no percibía nada aparte de tranquilidad, como si todo estuviera en orden, no había peligro.  
Aun sentía el dolor que recordaba acercándose al planeta, pero como algo del pasado. No era siquiera consciente de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, tenía que alejarse de allí, acercarse a alguna ciudad y averiguarlo, averiguar qué había pasado, que hacia allí.

- Espere un momento ¿¡Dice que es un espécimen no valido!?- dijo escandalizada la doctora.  
- Así es, solo fue un error, siquiera es el tipo de individuo al que estaba buscando. - dijo contundentemente el hombre.- No niego que ha sido útil para comprobar que con poco material puede obtenerse un ser completo, pero no es lo que buscaba.- protestó finalmente Rufus rellenando unos papeles.  
- Pero ¿Entonces? ¿¡Qué hará con él!?  
- No podemos dejarle con vida lógicamente. Será un buen sujeto de estudios en una camilla.  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
- No me sirve para nada. Solo es un estorbo y para colmo puede ser peligroso, por otro lado yo estaba interesado en el líder, no en ese, no me aporta nada.  
- ¡No puede hablar en serio! ¡¿Peligroso?! ¡Ese chico está asustado! ¡¿Qué daño puede hacer?!  
- Oiga, cuando comenzó a trabajar para mí sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba exponiendo. Y que tenía que dejar sus remilgos a un lado. Tengo otros asuntos que resolver, acabo de disolver los turcos y ya tengo unos cuantos problemas con unas amenazas debido a un asunto de un virus, no pienso preocuparme más de lo que debo de éste tema.  
- ¡No! ¡No puede decirme que lo mate! ¡Ahora es un ser vivo!, ¡Consciente de lo que le rodea!, ¡Inteligente!, ¡Con ideas y sentimientos propios!- ella se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó de andar de un lado a otro.- ¡No es una amenaza! ¡Tiene miedo! ¿¡Qué sabe de nada!? ¡Está desorientado! - Miró de nuevo a su jefe entonces parando en seco.- No puede hablar en serio cuando me dice que lo mate.  
- ¿Por qué no deja de una maldita vez de cuestionar mis órdenes? ¿Le ha cogido cariño?- se burló Rufus.  
La mujer entornó los ojos y agachó la cabeza.  
A decir verdad había pasado mucho tiempo ocupándose de Yazoo en particular, era el más débil de los tres, el que tenía menos posibilidades de sobrevivir, y sin embargo ahora estaba despierto parecía estar bien, reaccionando, lo cual era casi un milagro.  
Y le había parecido tan asustado al despertar…   
Ese chico era una persona, una persona a entender de la doctora indefensa, encerrada en un frío laboratorio, sin nada ni nadie.  
Y no contento con eso ahora Rufus quería que ella le matara. Evidentemente aquello no iba a pasar  
- ¡No lo permitiré!, ¡No pienso permitir que acabe con su vida!- gritó ella saliendo por la puerta y dando un golpe al salir.  
- Y yo me lo imaginaba.- susurró Rufus levantando la vista unos segundos.

Era de noche cuando Sephiroth llegó a la granja, allí en la zona exterior había diversos chocobos, pero la mayoría parecían recién capturados, algo débiles tal vez, así que prefirió entrar dentro.  
Al parecer los dueños estaban durmiendo y nadie vigilaba los chocobos. Cosa bastante normal, poca gente se dedicaba a criarlos en cautividad y era raro que alguien se llevara alguno. Sin embargo él necesitaba algo rápido que le llevara al puerto más cercano, pero allí había algo mejor.  
El animal tenía un brillo especial en un tono dorado, y una mirada tranquila y pacífica.  
Durante unos instantes Sephiroth se preguntó quién era su dueño, aunque no era algo que fuera a influir en absoluto para que se lo llevara.  
Lo sacó del establo con cuidado, calmándolo de forma sutil y rápidamente subió a él para salir corriendo.  
No esperaba que fuera a semejante velocidad así que cuando el animal empezó a acelerar estuvo a punto de caerse, sin embargo aquello en lugar de asustarle le animó a hacer correr al animal mas hasta poco a poco ir dejando atrás la granja.  
En ese momento se encendieron unas luces en la misma, acababan de descubrir el robo.  
Pero él iba a disfrutar del paseo hasta Junon.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió ya era bien entrada la noche.  
Yazoo se despertó sobresaltado aunque se tranquilizó algo al ver que quien entraba era la mujer que había estado haciéndole unas pruebas por la mañana.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo desconcertado llevándose una mano a la cabeza.  
Aun tenía aquella horrible jaqueca que le había estado atormentando desde su despertar.  
Sin mediar palabra la mujer le lanzó unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera de manga larga de color gris oscuro.  
- Ponte eso rápido, nos vamos de aquí. Creo que ambas cosas son de tu talla.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Dónde?!  
- Voy a salvarte la vida.- contestó fríamente.  
Entonces cerró la puerta mientras el chico se cambiaba de ropa, la sudadera le quedaba algo ajustada pero tampoco se veía mal del todo, y había algo que le preocupaba más. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo aquello?  
Salió fuera apenas vestirse y allí estaba la mujer.  
- Sígueme.- dijo entonces ella con decisión y cogiendo una pistola.  
Él la obedeció sin protestar, aunque aquella situación no le hacía mucha gracia.  
- Dime que ocurre.- dijo el chico a la científica mientras la iba siguiendo por aquellos oscuros pasillos.  
Ella sin pararse se decidió a contestarle, tenía derecho a saber que corría peligro estando allí.  
- Rufus Shinra es el presidente de la organización de la que forma parte éste laboratorio, Quieren acabar contigo, matarte.  
- ¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó parándose desconcertado y mirando a la mujer de reojo analizando su reacción.  
Ella se giró y le miró apenada sin saber muy bien que responder.  
No, tú, no has hecho nada malo, no has hecho nada, al menos no ahora.  
-¿Y antes sí?- ella negó con la cabeza.  
- No lo sé, y no me importa.- Mintió cogiéndole del brazo para reanudar la marcha.  
Llegaron entonces a una especie de elevador, la mujer pulsó un código en el cual Yazoo se fijó y las puertas se abrieron.  
Apenas llegar arriba giraron una puerta hacia la derecha saliendo a gran hangar, donde apartado del resto de vehículos aéreos se hallaba un helicóptero un tanto antiguo, pero de cuya ausencia en caso de tomarlo prestado nadie se daría cuenta.  
- Eh vosotros ¡Alto ahí! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!- Yazoo y la mujer pararon en seco ante las palabras y se dieron la vuelta.  
- Identifíquense ¡Vamos!- exigió el guardia apuntando con el arma a ambos.  
Yazoo dio un par de pasos situándose entre el guardia y la mujer.  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no?- replicó desafiante y ladeando levemente la cabeza.  
- No lo provoques.- intervino ella dirigiéndose a Yazoo y dispuesta a situarse a su lado.  
Él extendió el brazo impidiendo que diera un paso más.  
Repentinamente y en un ágil movimiento el chico se situó frente al guardia y antes de que este pudiera disparar le dio una patada haciendo que se golpeara contra una pared cercana y quedando así inconsciente.  
-Increíble.- dijo ella sorprendida al ver su velocidad.  
De algún modo comenzaba a comprender el interés de Rufus en aquel experimento, no era tan inofensivo como ella había pensado y durante unos segundos se preguntó si no estaba cometiendo un error ayudándole a escapar ¿Y si era realmente peligroso? A pesar de todo él parecía sorprendido de su propia actuación.  
No, el error sería dejar que Rufus ordenara su muerte como si de un animal se tratara.   
Se percató entonces de que estaba comenzando a amanecer. Tenían que salir de allí rápido y ella debía de volver antes de que la echaran en falta.  
- Vamos, es hora de irse.- dijo ella acercándose a él y tirando de su brazo nuevamente para subir al helicóptero.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó Tifa preocupada al ver a Cloud al teléfono.  
- Nada importante, han llamado de la granja de chocobos.-dijo colgando y luego vistiéndose.  
- ¿Entonces donde se supone que vas?  
- Han robado uno de los chocobos dorados.- Tifa hizo un gesto de sorpresa.  
- Que cosa tan rara, nadie suele robar chocobos.-dijo extrañada.  
- Será un ladrón de poca monta.- dijo pensativo.- Me encargare de él y regresare aquí.- dicho aquello salió por la puerta a la vez que Tifa liberaba un suspiro de resignación.


	4. Buscando el camino

4 - Buscando el camino

La ciudad de los huesos había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Aerith había estado allí.  
Ya no era un simple lugar de excavaciones. Se había expandido y era todo un pueblo en cuyo centro se erigía un enorme esqueleto completo, parecido al de un tiranosaurio o algo así.  
Había pequeñas casas cercanas a la costa y una especie de puerto donde descargaban barcos de pescadores que a aquella hora de la mañana se movían de aquí para allá vendiendo la mercancía.  
La chica miraba sorprendida de un lado a otro. Más bien desconcertada, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?, entonces vio a un hombre que paseaba cerca de la playa y se acercó corriendo a él.  
- Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme a que día estamos hoy?- el hombre se giró y observó a la chica algo sorprendido por la pregunta.  
- A 27 de mayo. - dijo el hombre convencido.  
Aerith se quedó pensativa unos segundos y miró nuevamente hacia la playa a la vez que levantaba la vista.  
La gente parecía tranquila, calmada, el cielo estaba azul. No había ni rastro de meteorito, ni de nada, era como si todo hubiera terminado.  
-¿Y hace cuanto se sucedió lo de meteorito?- Indagó la chica.  
El hombre la contempló aun más sorprendido y después se echó a reír.  
-¿Es una pregunta con trampa?- Entonces se percató la expresión un tanto confusa de la chica.  
- Han pasado casi cuatro años, hace apenas dos que Shinra recuperó parte de su poder, cuando fue erradicado el Geostigma, y hace uno fueron solucionados unos problemas con los Deep Ground Soldiers.  
- ¡Cuatro años! ¿Geostigma…? ¿Deep Ground Soldiers? -Susurró Aerith completamente atónita.  
- Señorita ¿Dónde ha estado encerrada? ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo el hombre algo preocupado.  
- Lo… lo siento, tengo que irme.- antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada la chica salió corriendo de la misma forma en que se había acercado.  
Cuatro años, habían pasado cuatro años, ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Cómo? ¿Y dónde estaban los demás? ¿Qué había sido de sus vidas? ¿No habían ido a buscarla?  
Solo había preguntas en su cabeza. Preguntas que tenía que responder.  
Recapacitó unos instantes ¿Dónde podía estar Cloud después de cuatro años?  
Nibelheim, era el lugar donde él había nacido y vivido. No era un mal lugar para empezar.

- Solo lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Donde vamos? - dijo el chico ya incomodo ante aquella situación.  
- A Junon y ya allí tendrás que irte a otro lugar, alejarte de aquí lo más que puedas.  
- ¡¿Pero dónde?! ¡¿Dónde se supone que tengo que ir?! ¡No conozco a nada, a nadie en ninguna parte y…!- La mujer cogió al chico de la mano para que parara, a continuación le miró a los ojos.  
- Escúchame, quieren matarte, tienes que huir antes de que te hagan daño, te dejaré frente a Junon y te daré dinero para que vayas en barco desde allí hacia donde quieras.  
- ¡Pero yo no sé donde ir!- replicó de forma levemente violenta.  
- ¡No me discutas! Tendrás que apañártelas solo a partir de entonces.- Yazoo guardó silencio unos segundos, no sabía quién era, de donde era, no conocía los lugares.  
Y no sabía porque querían matarle.  
- ¿Por qué quieren acabar conmigo?- dijo apenado entonces.  
Ella agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.  
- Es mejor que no lo sepas, es mejor que sigas con tu vida, que sigas vivo y olvides que estuviste en un laboratorio e ignores tu pasado. Eso es todo lo que debes saber.- En ese momento se percató de que estaba llegando a su destino, con cuidado y alejada un poco de la ciudad bajó el helicóptero.  
- La ciudad está allí.- dijo señalando hacia Junon.  
Entonces sacó una especie de tarjeta le cogió una mano a Yazoo y se la puso en la misma mientras él la observaba sorprendido.  
- Es de tres mil Gils, será suficiente para que te alejes de aquí y puedas subsistir un tiempo hasta que encuentres algo que puedas hacer o donde puedas estar.  
Él miró la tarjeta y después a ella sin pestañear.  
- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó despacio  
- No lo sé.- susurró ella liberando un apagado suspiro.  
¿No lo sabía? Claro que sí lo sabía, pero no iba a decírselo, era de locos. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de un chico de unos veintidós años? ¿Cómo podía decírselo? Ella le sacaba casi diez. Y sin siquiera conocerle.  
El simple hecho de sincerarse hacia si misma era estúpido, pero era así y él nunca lo sabría.  
- Siquiera sé cómo te llamas.- Replicó él sacando a la mujer de sus cavilaciones.  
La mujer miró a Yazoo y agachó la cabeza.  
- No importa demasiado.- contestó ella de forma calmada.  
- A mí sí me importa, ¿Volveremos a vernos?- La mujer le miró de forma un tanto sorprendida pero entonces asintió.  
- Cuando todo pase, después de un tiempo tal vez sea así.- contestó ella.  
- Bien, tendrá que haberla para que yo pueda saber cómo te llamas.- dijo Yazoo.  
- ¿Y por qué la próxima vez?  
- Porque así tienes una excusa ineludible para que haya una próxima vez y yo también.- puntualizó el chico.  
Ella sonrió ampliamente al oír aquello.  
- En ese caso nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo, no voy a dejarte con la intriga.- contestó riendo.  
Entonces la expresión de la mujer se tornó levemente melancólica.  
- Suerte y ten mucho cuidado.- Yazoo asintió y se giró para alejarse y entrar en la ciudad intentando no mirar hacia atrás para no arrepentirse de alejarse de la única persona hasta el momento que se había preocupado por él.

Sephiroth se lavó las manos en el pequeño riachuelo cercano al lugar donde había acampado parte de la noche.  
Levantó la vista y miró hacia arriba. El cielo estaba completamente azul, no había ni una sola nube y aquello era una buena señal, tendría que llegar hasta Junon con el chocobo y era mejor que todo estuviera calmado.  
Miró entonces al animal, era excelente, aunque no parecía caerle demasiado bien su nuevo dueño.  
Sephiroth lo comprendía y evidentemente solo estaría con aquel bicho hasta llegar a su destino, después le soltaría para que regresara a su establo.  
Se percató entonces de una chapa identificativa que colgaba con un delgado hilo de su cuello. En ella venia escrito un nombre; "Airun".  
- ¿Airun?- dijo el hombre mirando al chocobo. - Menudo… Nombre, ¿Qué clase de persona pondría un nombre así a un animal?- replicó riendo y acariciando la cabeza al ave.  
En ese momento escuchó el sonido de una moto. Cogió las riendas del chocobo y se acercó a unas rocas entre las cuales se escondió.  
La moto paró unos segundos y Sephiroth pudo escuchar como alguien comenzaba a caminar por donde él estaba.  
- ¡Airun!- Gritó una voz entonces.  
Sephiroth abrió los ojos de par en par, aquella voz le era familiar pero no era lo que le preocupaba.  
El animal comenzó a gorgojar, y cuando se dispuso a abrir el pico el hombre se lo cerró, impidiéndole contestar a la llamada de su legitimo dueño.  
- "No te atrevas o te hago filetes."- susurró en voz muy baja el hombre.  
- ¡¿Airun?!- insistió la voz de nuevo al haberle parecido oír algo, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.  
- "Mira que eres pesadito"- masculló Sephiroth deseando que el dueño del chocobo se marchara.  
En ese momento sonó un teléfono.  
- ¿Quién es? Sí, sí, soy Cloud.- dijo el chico hablando por teléfono.  
- "¡¿Cloud?!"- pensó el hombre para sí.  
- No, no encuentro el chocobo, Denzel se va a llevar un disgusto cuando se entere, es el que le gustaba.- hubo un breve silencio entonces. - Sí, iré a casa, dudo poder encontrarlo ya, solo espero que si se escapa de donde lo tengan vuelva al establo.- Sephiroth se asomó unos segundos sobre las rocas, al verlo casi se quedo sin aire.  
- Sí, nos vemos para la hora de comer.- Prosiguió el rubio.  
Dicho aquello colgó el teléfono y volvió a subir a la moto en la cual se alejo del lugar.  
Sephiroth salió entonces de su escondite al dejar de oír el ruido del motor.  
- Increíble, sí que ha pasado el tiempo.- dijo sorprendido.  
Aquello confirmaba realmente que había pasado nueve años en a saber dónde y a saber cómo.  
Él recordaba a un crío de quince o dieciséis años tratando de entrar en soldado, un crío amigo inseparable de Zack, un miembro más de soldado y bastante joven que justamente le acompañó a la misión de Nibelheim.  
Cerró los ojos y se llevo la mano a la cabeza,  
¿Por qué no había salido? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?  
No, algo no estaba bien, se había ocultado sin querer salir, y sabía que tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero ¿Cuáles? No recordaba nada ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué había pasado en Nibelheim? ¿Y que había sido de Zack?  
A pesar de que solo recordaba hasta aquel momento el llegar a Nibelheim, el nombre de Cloud resonaba con más fuerza en su cabeza. Por extraño que pareciera era como si se hubieran visto más recientemente y como si tuviera algún motivo para ocultarse de él.  
Entonces el chocobo liberó un leve gorjeo lo cual sacó a Sephiroth de sus divagaciones.  
- Sí, ya, ya nos vamos.- Se acercó al animal y subió sobre el mismo.  
Cuanto antes llegara a Nibelheim antes podría hallar las respuestas. Llegaría hasta Junon donde cogería un barco hasta costa del sol pero antes tenía que acceder a la base a buscar algo que necesitaba antes de continuar.


	5. Promesas rotas

5 - Promesas rotas

- Quiero un billete.- dijo Aerith en la taquilla.  
- Y ¿Hacia dónde?  
- Quiero llegar en barco hasta Costa del sol.- La mujer tecleó unos segundos en el ordenador.  
- Lo siento no nos quedan billetes hacia costa del sol, tendrá que ir a Junon y viajar desde allí hasta Costa del sol.  
- Pero… pero.  
- Lo siento señorita.- Aerith Gruñó y liberó un suspiro.  
- ¿Y para mañana?  
- Mañana no salen barcos desde aquí.- la chica negó entonces con la cabeza.  
- Está bien, deme un billete para Junon.  
- Bien señorita un segundo.- Aerith apoyó el codo en la taquilla y a su vez reposó la cabeza en la mano.  
- Oh para Junon solo nos queda un billete en segunda.  
- En segunda estará muy bien.-dijo Aerith la cual comenzaba a agobiarse.  
- Sale dentro de cuatro horas.- indicó la mujer.  
- No tengo prisa.- respondió la joven.  
- ¡Ah! y es con cama de matrimonio.  
- No pasa nada, más sitio para mí.- Contestó la Cetra entre dientes.  
- Me parece que hoy no tendrá servicio de...  
- ¡Deme ya el maldito billete!- Gritó entonces dando un golpe junto a la taquilla.  
Miró entonces a su alrededor y se percató de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando al oírla.  
- P… Por favor.- concluyó avergonzada y recuperando la compostura.  
- No hace falta alterarse.- dijo la taquillera de forma altiva, entornando los ojos y dándole el billete por fin.  
- Muchas, gracias.- contestó ella conteniéndose de volver a gritar.  
Aerith cogió el billete y pagó para después dirigirse hacia el puerto.  
Con el poco dinero que tenia no le alcanzaba para tomar nada mientras esperaba.  
- ¿Quien era esa?- le preguntó una de las azafatas a la taquillera.  
- Bah, una maleducada más.  
- Chica hoy van tres así, tienes una mala suerte.  
- Ya ves, de verdad, que agobiante es la gente así que cree poder tratarnos como quieren.  
- No si al final tendremos hasta que convocar una huelga para pedir por hacer valer nuestros derechos como han hecho las tripulaciones y los pilotos esta semana.

-Vale, se puede ir a ciudad de los huesos.  
- Sí  
- Mideel  
- Exacto  
- A Wutai  
- Sí  
- Y a Costa del sol  
- Aja.  
- ¿Y me dice que no hay billetes para ningún lado?- Preguntó Yazoo entornando los ojos de forma impasible.  
- Lamentablemente no. Hay una huelga de personal y se ha juntado con un certamen especial de modelos en Costa del sol.  
- Y no han sido previsores ¿no? -preguntó fríamente.  
El hombre a pesar de que el chico estaba frente a él no aparentaba mucha edad se sentía algo intimidado por el mismo, le recordaba a alguien y no le hacia mucha gracia a quien.  
- B… Bueno nos ha cogido un poco por sorpresa.  
- Eso no es excusa tengo prisa y he de irme de aquí.- replicó Yazoo tecleando con los dedos sobre el mostrador.  
- Oiga no es culpa mía.  
- ¿Al menos puedo comprar un billete para mañana?- suspiró el chico ya resignado.  
- Sí, eso sí puede hacerlo ¿Dónde quiere ir?  
- A costa del sol mismamente, me da igual, siquiera sé donde está nada.- concluyó él.  
-¿Y qué hora? Hay uno a la una de la tarde, así no tendrá que madrugar.  
- Bien, está bien.  
- De acuerdo, aquí tiene.- dijo el hombre tendiéndole el billete.  
El chico lo pagó, miró al hombre que a su vez le miraba con recelo y a continuación salió por la puerta.  
Ahora tendría que buscar un lugar donde pasar parte del día y la noche aun era temprano.  
Salió del puerto y se dirigió hacia la ciudad, en ese momento vio una tienda que llamó su atención, una armería.  
Entró en la misma y miró a su alrededor algo abrumado por la cantidad de armas que había en el lugar.  
- ¿Qué deseas?- preguntó el dependiente acercándose a él desde detrás y haciéndole dar un bote sobresaltado.  
- Pues verá, no creo que aquí tengan lo que busco.- dijo con toda naturalidad.  
- Prueba suerte, dime lo que buscas.- Yazoo se giró, no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería.  
- Es…- recapacitó entonces unos segundos.- es una especie de rifle, pero posee una cuchilla superior y otra inferior. - concluyó sorprendido y girándose.  
- Vaya, no tengo nada de eso ciertamente.- replicó el hombre.- Pero podría ponerme con ello, y si me hicieras un boceto...  
- ¿Para cuándo podría tenerla?- preguntó el chico ladeando levemente la cabeza.  
- En un par de días más o menos estaría lista.  
- La necesitaría para mañana antes de la una a ser posible.  
- Es muy poco tiempo me temo.-Indicó el hombre. - Además, ¿para qué quieres un arma? - Yazoo liberó un leve bufido.  
- Me sorprende que no lo preguntara antes, pero contestando a su pregunta le diré que para defenderme, como la mayoría de personas que seguramente adquieren un arma.- el hombre le miró de reojo.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- No creo que sea prudente ir dando mi nombre por ahí.- contestó el chico.- Pero me llamo Yazoo.  
- Yazoo… Vaya, Me recuerdas a alguien, era como tú cuando tenía aproximadamente esa edad, ¿Tienes familia?  
- No, no tengo a nadie.- contestó el chico agachando la cabeza pensativo.  
- Entiendo…- dijo el hombre.- Bueno creo que, puedo suspender todos los demás encargos y ponerme con lo que necesitas.  
- ¿Y porque iba a hacerlo?- preguntó Yazoo algo extrañado ante el repentino cambio a de actitud del hombre.  
- Creo que realmente te hará falta si huyes de Shinra.  
- Yo no he mencionado huir de Shinra.  
- Lógicamente nadie lo hace.- Contestó el dependiente riendo.  
Se acercó entonces a unos cajones y sacó lápiz y papel.  
- Bien, ¿Te importaría hacerme un boceto del arma? La tendrás para mañana.

La mujer bajó del helicóptero y apenas pisar tierra pudo escuchar el sonido de un par de pistolas a su espalda.  
- No me gusta que me traicionen.- replicó entonces una voz que la era familiar.  
Se giró a tiempo de ver como dos guardias la apuntaban delante de Rufus Shinra.  
- Usted sabía que no me quedaría cruzada de brazos. No pensaba dejar que le matara, ni pienso hacerlo.  
- Ha hecho un gran trabajo doctora, pero lamentablemente, para usted desde luego, ya no la necesito.- dijo Rufus mirando a la mujer fríamente.  
- Alguien se dará cuenta de mi desaparición, sospecharán si me mata y me hace desaparecer.- contestó ella.  
- ¿Desaparición doctora? No, nada de eso.- dijo el hombre.- No desaparecerá. Uno de los especímenes que formaban parte de un experimento de Shinra escapó matando a una de las investigadoras, a, usted.- puntualizó.- Hay una orden búsqueda y captura para encontrar al asesino de la Doctora "Himaru Ross". Por supuesto solo daré la noticia a través de los medios una vez, dos como mucho, para no escandalizar a la población pero haré que los guardias le busquen con insistencia.  
- ¿Pretende matarme y culparle a él?- dijo cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Rufus quería hacer.  
- Vamos, sabía lo que iba a pasar, ¿No esperaría que fuera a dejarle irse por las buenas? A él, ni a usted, no me gustan los cabos sueltos y tengo que encargarme de los otros dos, aunque el clon de Sephiroth no me preocupa especialmente.  
- ¿Y porque el de Yazoo sí?  
-¿Yazoo? Así que le llama por su nombre. Ya decía que se había encariñado demasiado con él.  
- ¡Respóndame!  
- Simplemente él no puede aportarme nada bueno, no tiene la iniciativa necesaria ni el poder que me interesaba. El caso de Sephiroth y la cetra son distintos. Sephiroth necesita existir para que esa chica haga exactamente todo lo que hizo la ultima vez, para que tema por el planeta aun sin tener motivos. Cuando ella lo haga yo aprovecharé para poder buscar aquello que necesito.- Concluyó el rubio. -Y después de las explicaciones pertinentes doctora, creo que es hora de poner fin a esto.- Rufus hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de los guardas disparó a la mujer la cual trató de sacar su arma, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo antes de caer abatida al suelo por el primer disparo.  
Trató de ponerse en pie de nuevo y alcanzar su arma pero sabía que era en vano, recordó entonces las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Yazoo frente a Junon. Recordó aquella promesa que no podría cumplir.  
- "Lo siento, no habrá próxima vez"- susurró - "Lo siento mucho"- dijo dejándose caer al suelo.  
Uno de los guardas se acercó entonces y apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de la mujer disparó de nuevo.  
No se levantaría más, no diría nada más, Rufus tenía un problema menos del cual preocuparse.  
Él se acercó decidido al cadáver de ella y se agachó a su lado.  
- Nunca consiento que nadie se interponga en mi camino doctora.- dicho aquello se puso en pie y miró a uno de los guardias.  
- Lleváosla abajo y dejadla tirada en la habitación en la que estuvo ese chico.- después ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.


	6. Encantado de conocerte

6- Encantado de conocerte.

Aerith bajó del barco de forma pausada y tranquila.  
Se había mareado algo por el trayecto y se sentía algo débil. Desde que había despertado no había comido nada y la cantidad de dinero que llevaba encima era muy limitada, aun no sabía lo que le iba a costar el viaje de Junon a Costa del sol y mucho menos sabía como se las iba a apañar en caso de pasar la noche en Junon.  
Se dirigió hacia la salida del puerto, hasta que pasando frente a una tienda de armas, unos cinco metros más hacia delante un tipo pasó por su lado y la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo echando a correr segundos después.  
Gesticuló de dolor e intento levantarse, parecía que no se había hecho nada pero rápidamente buscó su cartera en la chaqueta, se imaginaba el porqué del empujón, y efectivamente, no estaba.  
En ese instante escuchó un golpe.  
Se giró y se quedó pálida. Alguien había detenido al ladrón haciéndole soltar la cartera, pero sin embargo Aerith en lugar de sentirse aliviada sintió que no podía moverse. El aspecto de ese chico le era familiar, demasiado familiar.  
Ojos turquesa, pelo largo y plateado, altura considerable. No, no podía ser.  
Yazoo se agachó a por la cartera, había parado al tipo al salir de la tienda tras ver como empujaba a la chica para salir después corriendo. Al incorporarse se fijó entonces en la joven que le observaba fijamente y paralizada.  
Le sonaba su cara de algo, ¿pero de qué? En cualquier caso la cartera debía de ser de ella. Se acercó hacia la chica y le tendió la cartera.  
- ¿Es tuya?- dijo por fin.  
Aerith no supo que responder, le miraba sin parpadear y retrocedió un paso. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que no era quien ella creía. No podía ser Sephiroth. El chico tenía el pelo algo más corto, unos rasgos más finos, vestía diferente y ante todo era más joven, solo unos tres o cuatro años más joven, tendría unos veintiún años, y sacaba bastante altura a Aerith a la cual sus piernas no la respondían.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yazoo el cual se percató de la palidez de la chica.  
Ella intentó contestar pero no podía hacerlo.  
Comenzó a sentirse mareada, unos días sin probar bocado, el golpe recibido y la impresión al ver a aquel chico frente a ella.  
Por fin el equilibrio la traicionó.  
Yazoo la cogió por la cintura en un rápido movimiento impidiéndola caer al suelo mientras que ella a modo de reflejo se aferró a su sudadera.  
- Yo, no me encuentro bien.- dijo la chica.  
Él la observaba fijamente mientras ella se sentía un tanto desconcertada ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué hacía en Junon? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Sephiroth?, él intentaba ser agradable y de hecho lo era, no parecía tener nada que ver con él.  
Yazoo por su parte no le prestaba atención a eso, y se centraba en atribuir aquel malestar a la impresión de ella ante el hecho de que la robaran o el golpe.  
- ¿Puedes andar?- preguntó él esquivando la mirada de la chica.  
Ella asintió e intentó alejarse pero tropezó hacia atrás haciendo que él la cogiera con más fuerza.  
- Creo que te llevaré hasta algún sitio donde puedas comer algo.- dijo el chico percatándose de parte de lo que la pasaba y cogiéndola en brazos.  
No le agradaba estar ahí en mitad de la calle, un grupo de personas ya se había agolpado alrededor de ambos con curiosidad y Yazoo no estaba en situación de llamar la atención demasiado.  
Ella le miró y se sonrojó levemente ante aquella reacción por parte de él que no se esperaba, la estaba llevando en brazos, no sabía hacia donde ni quién era y se sentía avergonzada por aquello.  
Se mareó entonces en brazos del chico y todo se volvió borroso, no podía más con aquel cúmulo de cosas.  
- Yo… no, no…- En ese preciso momento Aerith se quedó inconsciente entre sus brazos.  
- Mejor te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas descansar primero.- Susurró resignado y entornando los ojos.

Sephiroth entró a la ciudad y miró a ambos lados.  
A decir verdad recordaba Junon algo peor de lo que estaba y aquello le agradó pero tampoco quería deleitarse en el paisaje.  
Entró en silencio cabizbajo, y tratando de no llamar la atención se dirigió hasta el montacargas de Junon.  
Si todo estaba como antes aun el código de acceso sería el mismo y con un poco de suerte encontraría lo que buscaba.  
En lo que respectaba al código de acceso no tuvo ningún problema.  
Llegó hasta la parte superior y observó sorprendido como todo lo que antes había sido una base militar estaba vacía.  
No había ni un alma por el lugar no había absolutamente nadie, todo estaba desierto.  
Salió fuera y paseó por la zona exterior.  
Se percató de que tampoco estaba el cañón que había estado siempre allí.  
- ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Una guerra nuclear?- preguntó desorientado.  
Fuera como fuera le daba igual en aquel momento.  
Entró en unos edificios situados a la derecha. Allí había un lugar similar a un banco.  
Golpeó la puerta y la tiró pasando después dentro.  
A continuación tras cruzar unas cuantas habitaciones llegó a una caja fuerte.  
- Bueno, no esperaba tener que llegar hasta aquí así y ojalá esto contenga lo que dejé en su día.- se dijo a sí mismo agachándose frente a la caja.  
Tardó unos instantes en recordar la contraseña, y comenzó a pulsar el teclado marcando un nombre; "Kadaj".  
La caja fuerte se abrió y su expresión se torno levemente triunfante al ver una especie de funda en la misma.  
Sacó el maletín y después desenvolvió el preciado objeto de una serie de telas.  
Miró la Masamune durante unos segundos sin tocarla era como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que la usó.  
Siempre había sido previsor y había mantenido guardadas bajo seguridad tres replicas de la misma arma para casos de emergencia, en diferentes lugares y con distinta contraseña, "Kadaj" "Loz" y "Yazoo". Tres nombres poco comunes que poca gente habría imaginado como códigos. Aquella era una de esas replicas, evidentemente tan ligera y efectiva como la que le acompañó durante años. ¿Pero dónde estaría la suya original?  
Tenía que resignarse y darla por perdida después de tanto tiempo.  
Cogió el arma, el dinero que había junto a la misma y se puso en pie.  
Ahora tenía que volver a Junon, obtener un billete de ida a Costa del sol y continuar su camino hasta Nibelheim desde allí.  
En ese momento escuchó un graznido tras él y se giró con el arma. Se sorprendió al ver al chocobo y respiró aliviado al ver que no se trataba de algún tipo de amenaza  
- ¿No te había dejado a las afueras diciéndote que volvieras a tu casa?- dijo como si aquel chocobo fuera capaz de entenderle.  
El animal movió las alas a modo de respuesta ante la frase haciendo dudar al hombre de si realmente sabía lo que le estaba diciendo.  
- Tendré que pagarte un establo hasta costa del sol si vas a perseguirme hasta el barco.- dijo resignándose y saliendo del lugar seguido por el ave.  
Aquello era lo último que imaginaba. Acabar en Junon cuya área militar había quedado abandonada hablando con un pajarraco escandaloso.

La chica entreabrió los ojos levemente.  
Al principio todo era borroso, tal vez una pequeña lámpara en una mesa iluminando la habitación fue lo primero que pudo ver con claridad.  
Se percató entonces de que no llevaba las botas y que la chaqueta estaba en el respaldo de una silla junto con su lazo, alguien la había deshecho la trenza que solía llevar y su pelo estaba suelto.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta y ella se sentó en la cama alarmada hasta reconocer al chico que entraba a la habitación. Era el que la había ayudado con aquel ladrón y había evitado que se desplomara en plena calle, aunque al final se había quedado inconsciente de igual modo.  
- ¿Estás algo mejor?- preguntó Yazoo apenas entrar.  
- Yo, sí, gracias.- dijo algo avergonzada recordando cuando él la había cogido en brazos.- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la chica.  
- Pues has estado casi todo el día inconsciente, son las once de la noche.  
- ¿Tanto tiempo?- preguntó desconcertada.  
- Sí, tanto tiempo.- rió él.- ¿quieres cenar algo?- preguntó entonces.  
Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Aerith  
- ¿Yo? no, no me puedo pagar nada…  
- Lo sé, vi tu cartera.- Contestó de forma rápida Yazoo.  
Miró entonces a Aerith y al ver su expresión hizo un gesto con la mano a la vez que se quedaba levemente boquiabierto.  
- Me refiero a que, bueno, miré por si tenías algún tipo de identificación o similar, algo para saber si tenía que llamar a alguien.- explicó el chico.  
Aerith se rió despacio.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?- indagó ella.  
- Yazoo.- dijo él con una leve muestra de inseguridad en su voz.  
Aun se le hacía extraño mencionar su propio nombre.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Aerith, me llamo Aerith.- contestó la aludida sonriendo melancólicamente y algo apenada.  
- ¿Y vives aquí?  
- No, no, en absoluto yo…- entonces miró al chico y liberó un suspiro.  
No quería hartarle, ni cansarle con toda su historia.  
- Estoy, buscando a unos amigos que hace mucho que no veo y...- entonces comenzó a recordar, a recordarlos a todos y que habían pasado cuatro años desde lo sucedido.- Y no sé si ellos siquiera se acordaran de mí.- concluyó compungida.  
- No creo que te olvidaran, yo no podría.- dijo el chico casi sin pensarlo. Le había parecido bonita desde el principio y sentía que la conocía de algo.  
Miró entonces a Aerith temiendo su reacción pero para su sorpresa ella permanecía con la cabeza agachada tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
Aquello la afectaba y él se dio cuenta así que prefirió cambiar de tema.  
- ¿Y hacia donde te diriges?- preguntó por fin.  
- Voy a Nibelheim.  
- ¿A Nibelheim?- Aquello era como decirle que se iba a la otra punta del mundo, aun no sabía dónde estaba nada en lo que respectaba a ciudades.  
- Sí, cogeré un barco hasta Costa del sol y…  
- Yo también voy a costa del Sol.- intervino el chico.  
- ¿En serio?- preguntó ella.  
- Sí.- contestó apenado y sentándose en una silla que había en el cuarto.- Pero ya allí no sé qué es lo que haré, ni hacia donde iré.  
- ¿Y entonces para que vas a allí?- Yazoo sonrió melancólicamente.  
- Digamos que tengo que alejarme de aquí, es todo lo que yo mismo sé.- Aerith no entendía muy bien a qué se refería. Sin embargo tuvo una idea.  
- ¿Y qué tal si vienes conmigo?- dijo ella  
- ¿No te importaría?- preguntó Yazoo sorprendido.  
- Para nada, no tendría que viajar sola por ahí, y me has ayudado, me caes bien.- contestó ella.  
Yazoo lo recapacitó unos instantes, era eso o viajar sin rumbo.  
- Está bien, iremos los dos y te ayudaré a encontrar a tus amigos.- Entonces se puso en pie y miró a la chica. - Y te invito a cenar.- Ella le observó sorprendida.  
- No me malinterpretes, pero no suelo aceptar invitaciones de desconocidos.- Replicó ella.  
- Ya no soy un desconocido.- Bromeó él.- Te veo en el comedor de la posada en media hora.- dicho aquello y sin dejar a Aerith protestar salió de la habitación.  
De ese modo a ella no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la invitación.  
Liberó un suspiro de resignación y se puso en pie para ponerse las botas y la chaqueta, además de rehacerse la trenza.


	7. ¿Sephiroth?

**7- ¿Sephiroth?**

Era de noche en la posada y el silencio algo sepulcral.  
Pero Yazoo no podía dormir, permanecía tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo con una mano tras la cabeza y otra sobre el abdomen.  
No dejaba de preguntarse quién era él, solo conocía su nombre acerca de si mismo y era una sensación extraña, necesitaba algo más, un pasado, su pasado. No podía haber surgido de la nada ¿no?  
Cerró los ojos unos instantes y cogió aire.  
¿A quien quería engañar? ¿Pretendía engañarse a sí mismo? No reconocía ningún lugar, ningún nombre aparte del suyo propio, desconocía porqué actuaba de cierto modo, como por ejemplo comprar su arma ¿porqué aquella arma?, tenía que tener un pasado. Pero nadie acudiría a buscarlo. Estaba solo, no conocía a nadie más aparte de a esa chica, Aerith y la doctora que le había salvado de la cual incluso desconocía su nombre.  
Sonrió levemente al recordarla. Se volverían a ver, se lo había prometido, pero ¿Cómo confiar en las promesas de una desconocida?  
En ese momento Aerith se movió levemente en la cama de al lado.  
La miró unos segundos dormir y a continuación se dio la vuelta en la suya poniéndose de lado y se abrazó a si mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
- No, estoy solo… tengo que aceptarlo de una maldita vez.- se dijo en voz baja a sí mismo.  
- ¡Cloud…! ¡Ayúdame Cloud!- Yazoo se sentó en la cama al escuchar a la chica, parecía nerviosa.  
- ¿¡Por qué no vienes!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?  
- ¿Aerith?- preguntó el chico levantándose, sin embargo ella seguía inmersa en aquel sueño.  
- ¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí!- Yazoo se sentó en la cama de la chica y la zarandeo levemente  
- Hey, despierta.  
- ¡No! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Va matarme!  
- ¡Eh!  
- ¡NO! ¡Monstruo! ¡No me toques!- en ese momento se levantó apartando el brazo de Yazoo, quedando sentada en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza haciendo estremecerse al chico el cual creyó que había dicho aquello debido a causa de la confusión de la pesadilla.  
Pero no era así.  
Aerith miró aterrada unos segundos a Yazoo, se parecía demasiado a Sephiroth, tanto que le había confundido al despertar.  
- ¿Estás bien? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.- dijo él preocupado aun algo aturdido y tocándose la mano, le había dado bastante fuerte.  
- Soñé… soñé que él me atravesaba con una espada.  
- ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo hacía?  
- S… Sephiroth.- dijo ella aun respirando alterada.  
Yazoo sintió que ese nombre le era familiar, cercano.  
- Sephiroth…- repitió él despacio.  
- Soñé que me atravesaba con una espada.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Sephiroth?- preguntó el chico algo desconcertado e intentando cogerla del brazo.  
En un acto reflejo ella se apartó pero Yazoo no le dio importancia.  
- Él, antes de que pasaran cuatro años sin saber que he estado haciendo, trató de acabar con el planeta y quizá siga vivo.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Es una historia muy larga Yazoo.  
- Perdona, no quería molestarte.- dijo él negando levemente con la cabeza y poniéndose en pie.  
- No, no me molesta, es solo que…- Aerith encogió las piernas se abrazó a sus propias rodillas.- No sé si quiero recordarlo.- cogió aire y liberó un suspiro.  
- No importa. Debemos descansar, mañana será un día largo.- contestó el chico volviendo a su cama y dejándose caer en ella.

Sephiroth miraba las estrellas que cubrían el cielo aquella fría noche.  
Aquello era lo único que no había cambiado en absoluto y que seguía siendo lo mismo desde su despertar.  
Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.  
Se sentía bien, tranquilo, y a la vez extraño, era una situación tan rara, ¿Por qué había despertado en aquel laboratorio? ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo?  
Habían sido años, demasiados, y sentía que no debía, que no podía dejarse ver y por ese motivo finalmente tras entrar por la tarde en Junon había salido fuera de la ciudad para acampar nuevamente.  
No quería entrar en ninguna posada, ni estar en zonas donde hubiera demasiada gente, se sentía incomodo en las mismas.  
Miró entonces al chocobo.  
¿Cómo había subido hasta donde estaba él?  
- Eres muy raro.- dijo entornando los ojos.  
El animal solo le observó y a continuación le dio la espalda como si aquello le hubiera ofendido.  
- Y irónicamente eres la compañía más inteligente que he tenido hasta el momento.- concluyó liberando un suspiro.- Maldita sea, no puede ser no puedo estar yo, aquí, hablando con un pajarraco.- Cerró los ojos nuevamente y respiró hondo, tenía que intentar dormir.

La luz de la mañana despertó de forma sutil al chico el cual en un acto reflejo puso el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos intentando ocultarlos de aquel rayo de sol matutino que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana en la habitación.  
Tras unos minutos en aquella posición apartó el brazo y se sentó en la cama.  
Tardo apenas unos segundos en percatarse de que Aerith no estaba en la cama de al lado. Pensó durante unos instantes que habría ido simplemente a desayunar pero más atentamente vio que no estaba ninguno de los objetos personales de la chica sobre la cama. En su lugar había una nota manuscrita en un papel algo arrugado.  
"Lo siento mucho, no quería abusar de tu hospitalidad y sé que te dije que iría contigo, de hecho yo lo propuse, pero te pareces físicamente demasiado a alguien que intento hacerme daño en el pasado, así que lo mejor será tomar caminos separados. Quizá algún día volvamos a vernos. He cogido tu billete, lo siento mucho, espero que no pienses que soy una ladrona.  
Atentamente:  
Aerith"

Yazoo Leyó la nota primero con incredulidad, después con desanimo y por ultimo con preocupación.  
- ¿No quieres que piense que eres una ladrona y me quitas el billete de barco?- se preguntó a sí mismo.  
Liberó un suspiro y recapacito entonces.  
Con un poco de suerte podría obtener otro billete a la misma hora y podría hablar claramente con ella.  
Se vistió y bajó las escaleras, todo había sido pagado el día anterior así que sin más preámbulos salió fuera y camino unos metros, apenas hacerlo vio una tienda de ropa y se fijo en algunas prendas del escaparate.  
- Creo que antes de ir a por mi arma y comprar el billete nuevo tengo tiempo de hacer una pequeña parada- se dijo a si mismo entrando en la tienda.  
Miró a un lado y a otro en la misma hasta que una chica joven salió de la parte trasera.  
- ¿Qué desea?- dijo la dependienta jovialmente.  
- Quiero lo que tiene en ese escaparate.- dijo Yazoo decidido.


	8. Buen viaje

**08 Buen viaje**

Aerith miró hacia los lados unos segundos antes de subir definitivamente al barco, ¿había hecho bien? ¿Aquello era lo correcto? Quizá no había sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho pero sin duda era lo único que se le había ocurrido, había demasiado parecido, demasiadas similitudes.

Agachó la cabeza y puso por fin ambos pies en el barco mientras cerraba los ojos, por algún motivo recordó el viaje en barco desde Junon a costa del Sol que había efectuado en otras circunstancias, le parecía que había sucedido hacia tan solo unos meses pero habían pasado años, ¿Qué había sucedido?.

Se sintió desasosegada durante un momento y perdida, tentada a darse la vuelta y buscar a Yazoo, como si fuera lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse en aquel momento, como si fuera lo único real en su vida en aquel momento, ¿Por qué?, quizá le recordó un poco a Cloud, no le vio sonreír ni una sola vez durante el tiempo que estuvo con él, parecía frio, pero tenía también una mirada algo triste, quizá aquellos tres rasgos característicos en ambos era lo que le hacía sentirle familiar, pero se parecía en aspecto a su enemigo y era algo casi imposible de digerir, negó con la cabeza, aquella sensación y esa idea eran estúpidas, en ese momento un tipo cargado de paquetes la empujó haciéndola salir de sus divagaciones.  
- Muévase señorita, está en medio.- dijo el hombre de mala manera.  
Aerith agachó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su habitación sin mediar palabra, sintiéndose más sola aun si cabía.

Yazoo dejó el maletín de su arma y una pequeña bolsa de deportes junto a la cama en el suelo del camarote y se dirigió hacia la ventana del mismo asomándose por ella, era la primera vez que viajaba en barco, o al menos así se sentía y se mezclaban en él una serie de sentimientos de angustia y emoción a la vez.  
Se agachó un momento a apretar las hebillas de las botas negras que tapaban la parte de su pantalón negro también, a continuación se irguió y dejó el abrigo de cuero sobre una silla situada a la izquierda de la ventana para recolocarse la camisa oscura.

Echó entonces el cerrojo a la puerta, aunque quería hablar con Aerith esperaría a hacerlo hasta casi llegar a su destino, no iba a retenerla contra su voluntad ni a obligarla a estar tensa todo el viaje si no quería tenerle a su lado, sin embargo necesitaba hablar con ella y decirla lo que pensaba en respecto al hurto de su billete de barco.  
Le preocupaba la chica, iba sin dinero, asustada y no parecía tener mucha idea de cómo defenderse, cosa que por lo que ella le había contado era probable que tuviera que hacer.

En ese momento sintió una punzada en la cabeza y unas imágenes extrañas aparecieron en su mente, un hombre de pelo largo y plateado, corpulento de sonrisa cínica y con una larga espada, retrocedió unos pasos y abrió los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza intentado averiguar de dónde provenía esa imagen, los cerro nuevamente intentado recordar .  
"-Kadaj, ¿crees que esto funcionará?- preguntó un joven corpulento de pelo corto y grisáceo.  
- Estoy seguro de ello.- contestó el aludido que aparentaba unos catorce años, de pelo plateado corto a media melena.- Es necesario si queremos devolver a la vida a Sephiroth, es lo que quiere la madre."  
Yazoo abrió los ojos de nuevo y se sintió mareado mientras nuevamente imágenes como la primera bombardeaban su cabeza, imágenes de lucha, de peleas de… Sephiroth y una guerra en la que Yazoo no había estado pero si había estado Sephiroth, una guerra en un lugar, un nombre de un lugar por fin, Wutai.  
En ese momento escuchó unos pasos cercanos a su puerta, como si algo le impulsara se dirigió hacia la misma y la abrió para asomarse al pasillo, pero allí ya no había nadie.

Sephiroth dio la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo y pasando un par de puertas entró en su camarote.  
Se quitó el abrigo gris y lo tiró sobre un pequeño escritorio del habitáculo de forma completamente despreocupada para segundos después dejarse caer literalmente tumbado en la cama cerrando los ojos.  
- ohhh una cama mullida por fin, necesitaba esto, como necesitaba una cama de una vez.- en ese momento abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido.  
- Nunca había tenido esta sensación, ¿me estaré haciendo viejo?- se preguntó a sí mismo.  
Liberó un suspiro entonces y se sentó en la cama.  
- Tal vez debería de comer algo antes, va a ser un viaje largo además he dejado mi arma en el establo del pajarraco para algo.- dicho aquello y de un salto se puso en pie y se dispuso a bajar a la cafetería.  
El motivo por el cual había dejado su arma junto al chocobo era debido a que en caso de un registro de Shinra no deseaba que encontraran en su habitación su arma y al sentirse acorralado había muchas más posibilidades de bajar hasta los establos, dos escaleras una extra de emergencia y un montacargas.  
Salió de la habitación doblo la esquina por la que había ido antes y vio como alguien cerraba una puerta en ese momento.  
Paso por delante con una extraña sensación de curiosidad hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales bajó.  
Aerith estaba sentada en su camarote cabizbaja y pensativa, tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, era como si hubiera estado años dormida, y no había nadie, no sabía dónde estaba nadie, había despertado sin armas, Siquiera estaba segura de que yendo a Nibelheim encontraría a alguien, ¿y si sus compañeros estaban muertos?, no quiso pensar siquiera en la lejana posibilidad.  
Había comenzado a escribir lo último que recordaba en un folio, pensando que si lo escribía aquello que había pasado durante aquellos cuatro años salieran a flote.  
En ese momento el sonido de una sirena comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos seguido de un mensaje por megafonía.  
Lo mejor era correr hacia la puerta e intentar esconderse.

Yazoo levantó la cabeza y cogió su arma para salir corriendo al pasillo, a continuación intentó recordar el numero de la habitación que habría sido para él de no haber le robado Aerith su billete, se dirigió hacia la misma y abrió al ver la puerta entornada, pero la chica no estaba allí.  
Entró en el camarote y vio una hoja de papel sobre el escritorio, apenas eran unas líneas, sin embargo la cogió y comenzó a leer lo que había escrito;   
"he estado cuatro años inconsciente, me pregunto qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo, lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en la capital olvidada, tiene que haber algo más"  
¡¿Cuatro años?! ¡Inconsciente! Aquello era perturbador.  
" Señores pasajeros por motivos de seguridad se va a realizar una inspección en el barco por parte de Shinra….

…rogamos que disculpen las molestias y permanezcan tranquilos."  
Sephiroth levantó la cabeza y dio un sorbo más a la taza de café.  
- Ya tardaban.- se dijo a si mismo echándose hacia atrás en la silla.


	9. ¿Casualidad? o no

**¿Casualidad? o tal vez no**

Aerith pisó el último escalón que daba hacia la cafetería del barco, no sabía hacia dónde ir, pero los lugares con más personas entre las que perderse eran la mejor opción, después de todo ya no podía desembarcar.

Sephiroth seguía tranquilo en su mesa, los soldados probablemente nada más verle le reconocerían, y tenía bien localizados los lugares por los que debía bajar a la zona posterior.  
En ese momento se cruzó en su camino algo que no esperaba…  
Ella.  
No pudo evitar mirar a la chica fijamente durante unos instantes, una chica de ojos verdes y pelo largo de color castaño claro sujeto en una larga trenza que la llegaba aproximadamente por la cintura.  
Tardó unos instantes en dejar de ver su aspecto para fijarse en su actitud, miraba de un lado a otro sin parar en un solo lugar y en su mano había algo especialmente perturbador, algo que tampoco se esperaba, un brazalete localizador de Shinra, aquellas pulseras eran las que ponían a los agentes infiltrados o los delincuentes que querían recuperar después de haberles guiado hasta donde querían los agentes de Shinra, una táctica de los Turks.  
Por el aspecto no debía ser una agente infiltrada, como se movía y el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos, así que Sephiroth dedujo que era lo segundo.  
En ese momento comenzaron a oírse pasos de guardias los grupos estaban bajando por las escaleras.  
Sin querer pensar demasiado se puso en pie, con una sorprendente velocidad cogió a Aerith de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta el elevador del servicio de camareros situado a la derecha de la barra en un rincón cogiéndola contra él.  
Aerith aun permanecía sorprendida ante aquel repentino arrastre hasta el elevador, en cualquier caso su reacción fue cuestión de segundos, el levantar la vista hasta cruzar su mirada con la del hombre que la sujetaba contra él para caber ambos en el estrecho hueco.  
La chica se quedó sin aire, sintió que algo la oprimía el pecho y que no podía respirar, que necesitaba aire, ahora veía claramente las diferencias entre Yazoo y Sephiroth, la pequeña diferencia de tono de su pelo y sus ojos, los rasgos de ambos eran muy distintos, y la edad.  
Y a la vez mientras pensaba en ello se hacía cientos de preguntas, entre ellas las de que si aquel hombre era Sephiroth, ¿porque la tenía contra sí mismo en aquel hueco de aquel elevador? ¿Y qué quería hacer con ella?, ¿porque no la atacaba? e incluso ¿porque tenía la sensación de que gracias a él a los soldados de Shinra iba a costarles localizarla?  
Sin embargo no se veía capaz de formular ninguna de aquellas cosas que tenían en mente.  
- Tu… tu, eres… tu…- Aerith había palidecido y Sephiroth no la prestaba apenas atención.  
- Si, yo soy yo, desde luego.- dijo Sephiroth de forma seria pero con un leve tono de cinismo en su voz, una voz que estremeció a la Cetra  
Al bajar mientras ella aun permanecía en estado de Shock el hombre la cogió del brazo nuevamente y lo acercó hacia una barrera electrónica situada para que no escaparan los animales.  
- ¡Que vas a hacerme! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Estás loco!- dijo Aerith intentando soltarse histérica, pensando que Sephiroth pretendía amputarla el brazo.  
- No quieres que Shinra te localice ni perder tu preciosa mano, supongo, así que estate quieta entonces.- Aerith comenzó a temblar sin darse cuenta pero obedeció a Sephiroth, apenas entrar la pulsera en contacto con la barrera cayó al suelo y chisporroteó segundos antes de que una luz del interior de la misma se apagara.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- la Cetra estaba completamente desconcertada.  
- Es una pulsera localizadora de Shinra.  
- ¡No es posible yo no…!- En ese momento Sephiroth la puso la mano en la boca e hizo un gesto para que callara mientras la empujaba hacia el establo de su chocobo a coger su arma.  
- Hemos perdido la señal aquí.- dijo uno de los guardias mientras se acercaba al brazalete que se encontraba en el suelo.  
- Bien, esa chica tiene que estar cerca, vosotros dos id hacia allí y revisad las cuadras de los animales, nosotros tres iremos hacia la zona de carga.- contestó el que parecía estar al mando.

- El hombre por fin llego a su destino, entró en el establo del chocobo y cerró a continuación la verja por dentro tras meterse con Aerith en el habitáculo.  
- ¡¿Por qué me traes aquí?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?!- dijo Aerith con una mezcla de inseguridad y miedo en su voz alejándose a un rincón mientras Sephiroth haciendo caso omiso a su comportamiento buscaba su arma entre el pienso del chocobo.  
- ¿Es que no está claro? Es mi forma habitual de encontrar pareja o amante, voy quitando a las mujeres pulseras localizadoras y después con la excusa de que las persiguen soldados de Shinra me las llevo a lugares escondidos, ¿a ti que te parece? - La chica se quedó aun más desconcertada si cabía, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa en un momento así? ¿Bromas en un momento así?  
- Pero tú eres… eres… tú eres Sephiroth.  
- Vaya mi fama me precede, ¿me voy a poder ahorrar los preliminares como premio?- dijo tras abrir el estuche que por fin había encontrado.  
- ¡Eres un asesino!- contestó ella.  
Sephiroth levantó la vista entonces y giro la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Aerith se encontraba clavando sus fríos ojos verdosos de aspecto felino sobre ella.  
- ¡No te pases un pelo encanto! ¡Te estoy ayudando! ¡¿O estás ciega?!- replicó molesto para segundos después coger su espada.  
- Aerith sintió entonces un miedo atroz al ver el arma, un miedo aterrador que nunca había sentido y salió del lugar con tan mala suerte que casi dio de lleno contra uno de los tres hombres que la buscaban.  
- ¡Eh tu detente!- dijo uno de los soldados, Aerith retrocedió levemente, en ese momento Sephiroth salió de detrás de ella atacando al tipo dejándolo fuera de combate en el momento.  
La cetra entonces no lo pensó mas, salió corriendo hacia la zona de carga mientras uno de los guardias la seguía y el otro se quedaba frente a Sephiroth.  
- No puede ser, tú estabas muerto.- dijo el soldado casi sin poder respirar.  
- Soy un tipo duro.- Bromeó Sephiroth mientras se disponía a atacarle.

- ¡Para! ¡Deja de correr!- dijo el soldado que perseguía a Aerith.  
Ella por su parte y desde luego no pensaba parar.  
Miró hacia atrás unos segundos para comprobar la distancia a la que estaba el tipo y dio de lleno contra alguien.  
Yazoo la cogió de la cintura con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo apuntaba al enviado de Shinra que sorprendido ante aquello apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar.  
Disparó entonces y la puntería no le falló.  
Miró entonces a Aerith que se aferraba con fuerza a su abrigo y permanecía con los ojos cerrados.  
- ¿Estás bien?  
- Ella levantó la cabeza y miró al chico sorprendida.  
- Yazoo pensé que tu…  
- ¿Qué me había quedado en tierra tras robarme el billete?- concluyó él.  
Aerith se sintió avergonzada.  
- Si, bueno, de verdad lamento haberte dejado allí pero necesitaba alejarme.  
- Pues cualquiera diría que necesitabas alejarte de él.- dijo una voz entonces – la chica se dio cuenta entonces de que aun estaba aferrada a Yazoo y le soltó casi instantáneamente para segundos después mirar al lugar del que provenía la voz a la par que Sephiroth salía de entre las sombras.  
Aerith se puso tras Yazoo y miró a Sephiroth asustada mientras el aludido observaba a Yazoo sorprendido, le resultaba extraño, muy extraño.  
- Así que tú eres Sephiroth.- dijo el chico de forma sosegada.- el hombre miró a Yazoo con mas intriga todavía.  
- Exacto, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?  
- Tengo entendido que eres un asesino y que quieres destruir el planeta.- Yazoo no se andaba con rodeos, sin embargo Sephiroth no pudo evitar un ataque de risa en aquel momento.  
Aerith le miró desconcertada hasta que por fin se calmó.  
- ¿quién te ha contado semejante estupidez? ¿Por qué iba yo a querer acabar con el planeta?  
- ¡Tu mismo nos lo dijiste!, ¡a Cloud y a mí, ambos estábamos allí cuando explicaste tu propósito de invocar a meteorito!- Yazoo agachó la cabeza y se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, Meteorito, aquello le era familiar, tal vez demasiado familiar para su gusto.  
- ¿¡qué estás diciendo!? Estás loca. Espera ¿conoces a Cloud?- Aerith hizo caso omiso a la segunda pregunta.  
- ¡Pretendías hacer una herida al planeta! ¡Estar en el centro de esa herida y absorber la energía de la corriente vital! - Acusó la chica dando un paso hacia el hombre.  
Yazoo por su parte comenzaba a marearse.  
- ¡¿Y como se supone que iba a hacer yo eso?! ¡¿Eh?!- preguntó de forma cínica y zarandeando la espada Masamune el aludido.  
- ¡Fue lo que dijiste en el templo de los ancianos! ¡Y luego decidiste ir al cráter del norte! ¡Y entonces…! ¡Entonces…!.- Aerith en ese momento se quedó sin más que decir, no recordaba nada más aparte de su fuga a rezar por sagrado y los golpes de Cloud antes de irse… un momento ¿Rezar por sagrado? ¿Dónde estaba su materia? ¿Dónde estaba la materia blanca de su madre?  
- ¿Y entonces qué?- preguntó Sephiroth triunfante cruzándose de brazos.- Aerith movió los labios pero era incapaz de emitir ningún sonido.  
Yazoo por su parte se llevo las dos manos a la cabeza y la zarandeo enérgicamente. Miles de imágenes bombardeaban su mente y entre ellas una escena, unos instantes, unos instantes en los que Aerith era atravesada por una espada cuyo dueño le era imposible ver, pero aquello no podía ser, ella estaba ahí gritando frente a él, a Sephiroth, ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?  
- ¡Basta ya! ¡Parad ya! No me encuentro bien, me estoy mareando, estoy mal, necesito… necesito…- en ese instante comenzaron a sonar unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras  
- Necesitamos irnos de aquí.- replicó Sephiroth.  
En ese instante los ojos de Yazoo se cerraron, las fuerzas le fallaban, soltó su arma y cayó hacia atrás sin que ni Aerith ni Sephiroth tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar para sujetarle e impedir que se diera un duro golpe al caer de espaldas.  
- ¡Yazoo!- Grito Aerith preocupada acercándose corriendo a él mientras se agachaba a su lado.  
- ¡Genial! y tenía que ser ahora- protestó Sephiroth mirando hacia atrás, mientras otro grupo de soldados se acercaban. Corrió hacia la puerta que dividía la zona de carga de equipaje de la de animales y pulsó un botón que bajó una puerta superior y de nuevo se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba la chica.  
- Bien, lo cogeré, dime donde hay que llevarlo para que descanse.- dijo Sephiroth entonces sin agacharse a su lado siquiera, observándola desde arriba.  
- ¡No pienso confiar en ti!- gritó ella levantando la vista.  
- No necesitas confiar en mí para decirme en que habitación dejarle. Ni que te hubiera hecho alguna proposición "indecente"- replicó el hombre.- Además no hay tiempo de discusiones la puerta solo aguantará unos minutos.- concluyó mientras miraba hacia la misma que estaba siendo aporreada.  
- ¿No eres el gran Sephiroth? Deberías poder acabar con ellos.- replicó Aerith con retintín.  
- No es buena idea ir dejando cadáveres por todas partes preciosa.- respondió el hombre con un leve tono de burla en su voz.  
Aerith se dispuso a gritarle por aquello de "preciosa" pero no estaba la situación como para ello.  
Miró a Yazoo y no recordaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que hiciera aquello que pretendía intentar, quizá aun estaba demasiado débil tras su despertar hacia unos días pero tenía que intentarlo.  
Situó las manos sobre el chico y cerró los ojos unos instantes.  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sephiroth.  
- Voy a usar cura, quizá así se despierte  
- sí, probablemente se reponga lo suficiente como para no tener que cargar con él, ¿Tienes materia?  
- ¡No! Deja que me concentre.- contestó la chica de mala manera.  
- Vale, vale.- contestó el hombre.  
Durante unos segundos no pasó nada Sephiroth se dispuso a replicar de nuevo cuando en ese instante las manos de la chica se iluminaron.  
No fue un gran efecto, tampoco algo digno de ver pero segundos después la luz paró y Yazoo abrió los ojos entonces llevándose la mano a la cabeza despertando de golpe, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó desconcertado.  
- has estado inconsciente unos instantes.- dijo Sephiroth mirando a Aerith anonadado.  
- Aun puedo hacerlo – dijo ella, sin embargo su aspecto era el de agotamiento.  
Se puso en pie a la par que Sephiroth la miraba sorprendido. Pero aquello tan solo duró unos segundos, aun estaba demasiado débil y el Ala sanadora incluso resultaba agotadora para ella.  
Cayó hacia delante y el hombre la sujetó mientras Yazoo aun sentado en el suelo observaba la escena sin estar muy seguro de que había pasado y porque Aerith se encontraba así.  
Miró a Sephiroth desconcertado, pero antes de poder preguntar escuchó los golpes en la puerta.  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
- Golpes, tenemos que subir y podremos meternos en alguna de nuestras habitaciones, seguramente no vuelvan a registrarlas.- Yazoo se puso en pie y asintió entonces.  
- Tienes que explicarme que ha…  
- Después, ahora pulsa esos botones que hay junto a la trampilla como yo te diga…- concluyó Sephiroth cogiendo a la chica en brazos.

_NDA; Este capitulo ha sido más largo que los demas para compensar los retrasos en los mismos, ahora es cuando viene lo complicado o quizá no tanto gracias por leer ._


	10. Él o yo

**10 ¿Él o yo?**

- ¿Y cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?- preguntó Sephiroth a Yazoo el cual permanecía sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Aerith sin moverse.  
Finalmente llevaron a la chica a su camarote donde la recostaron en la cama para que pudiera descansar.  
Habían pasado casi ya dos horas desde lo sucedido, y se había anunciado que los soldados de Shinra habían abandonado el barco, por lo cual podían estar tranquilos.  
Al parecer los botones que Sephiroth había ordenado pulsar a Yazoo habían desprendido un bote salvavidas, sin embargo ambos, junto con Aerith la cual cargó Sephiroth, se habían dirigido a la zona superior del barco a través de unas escalerillas de emergencia.  
Los soldados de Shinra sin embargo no habían encontrado nada al abrir el compartimento de la zona de carga, no tuvieron en cuenta las escaleras, y por lo tanto pensaron que habían escapado en el bote salvavidas.  
La idea de Sephiroth sin duda había sido ingeniosa y les había librado de las persecuciones en lo que quedaba de trayecto.  
- No te dije mi nombre.- contestó Yazoo tras aquellos instantes de silencio.  
El hombre sonrió cínicamente.  
- Bueno, creo que merezco saber tu nombre al menos después de salvaros a tu amiga y a ti, ¿No es así? Cuando te quedaste inconsciente me pareció que aquella chica te había llamado Yazoo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- el chico le miró unos segundos para después mirar a Aerith frente a él en la cama y agachar la cabeza.  
- Sí ese es mi nombre.- contestó fríamente.  
Yazoo no era una persona de muchas palabras, estaba aun algo aturdido, y no sabía que sucedía a su alrededor, sin embargo conocía hechos que no había vivido, hechos no relacionados siquiera con él mismo sino con Sephiroth.  
Estaba asustado, y aunque no lo expresara abiertamente se sentía vulnerable y solo.  
Miró de nuevo y de reojo a Sephiroth, emanaba seguridad, parecía completamente tranquilo a pesar de lo que había pasado, como si tuviera asumida su situación.  
Sephiroth por su parte sentía una enorme curiosidad por aquel chico, era francamente parecido a él, solo que de rasgos más finos, menos corpulento y evidentemente con menos edad.  
- Y dime Yazoo ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde naciste?- prosiguió Sephiroth.  
- Yo, no lo sé, no sé nada de mi.- el hombre le miró de reojo ante tal respuesta.  
- ¿No sabes absolutamente nada? ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando eras niño?- dijo tratando de sacarle información.  
Yazoo recapacitó unos segundos.  
¿Niño? Nunca había sido niño, no había tenido una infancia y si la había tenido no podía recordarla.  
- No lo recuerdo.- contestó apenado.- No recuerdo nada de mí, ni de mi pasado, solo sé cosas, pero son cosas sin sentido.  
- ¿Tienes amnesia?- preguntó el hombre ya preocupado.   
Yazoo se quedó pensativo nuevamente, tampoco sabía eso, cuando despertó en aquel laboratorio de Midgar nadie le dijo nada.  
- Es posible, pero tampoco puedo estar seguro.- concluyó Yazoo.  
Sephiroth permaneció callado, quería saber algo acerca de una persona que no recordaba nada de sí mismo, pero había algo que le empujaba a hacerlo.  
Miró en ese momento a Aerith la cual descansaba de forma apacible.  
Ella tampoco era en absoluto normal, después de ver que había hecho y sin materia estaba francamente asombrado.  
Dejó de pensar entonces en aquello y simplemente la observó, parecía estar tan bien, y unos pequeños rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana la iluminaban levemente.  
- Es bonita.- dijo Sephiroth.  
-A mi me recuerda a alguien pero no puedo recordar.-contestó Yazoo.- es la segunda persona que he conocido desde que desperté  
- ¿Desde de que despertaste? ¿En dónde?  
- sí, no importa, no quiero hablar de ello.- Sephiroth no quería tampoco insistir demasiado, si le agobiaba lo más probable era que Yazoo desconfiara de él, cosa que no quería que hiciera, siempre tendría tiempo para volver a preguntarle por su pasado según fuera recordando.  
En ese instante calló en la cuenta de algo.  
- Tengo una Duda, ¿qué vais a hacer vosotros cuando lleguéis a costa del sol?- Yazoo negó con la cabeza unos segundos.  
- Ella quería ir a un lugar, un sitio, como se llamaba…- se dijo el chico a si mismo.- Nibelheim, dijo que iba a Nibelheim.  
- ¿en serio? Yo también voy hacia allí.- contestó el hombre automáticamente.- tal vez podría…  
- No sé si es buena idea, ella piensa que eres un asesino.- replicó Yazoo anticipándose a lo que Sephiroth iba a decir y refiriéndose a Aerith.  
- Vamos, os he salvado la vida, no puedes decirme que no confías en mí.- contestó Sephiroth.  
En ese momento Aerith se movió despacio.  
- Aerith eh, ¿Aerith estás bien?- preguntó Yazoo despacio  
La chica abrió los ojos lentamente debido a la luz del atardecer que se reflejaba en el espejo de la habitación.  
- ¿Que ha pasado?  
- Te quedaste inconsciente después de usar una especie de conjuro de recuperación en Yazoo.- intervino Sephiroth.  
Aerith como si la hubieran pulsado un botón se sentó en la cama.  
- ¡¿Sigue aquí este indeseable?!- El hombre levantó la mirada unos segundos y liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
- Ha estado aquí todo el rato el te subió en brazos hasta aquí.- dijo Yazoo.  
Aerith observó a Sephiroth sorprendida.  
- ¡¿Él?!- preguntó desconcertada.  
Todo parecía querer demostrar que Sephiroth no era el asesino que ella pensaba que era.  
- Preferiría un, "gracias", preciosa, pero sí, yo te subí.  
- ¡No me llames preciosa!- dijo ella girándose para poner los pies en el suelo.- ¡Tarde o temprano descubriré tu mentira! ¡Estas disimulando, pretendes cogernos por sopresa para llevar a cabo tu plan y…!  
- Aerith, Han pasado cuatro años, ¿No habría tenido tiempo de destruir el planeta en todo ese tiempo?  
- Cuatro años ¿desde qué?- preguntó Sephiroth  
- ¡Como sabes eso! ¡Yo no te lo dije! ¡No te dije que había estado cuatro años inconsciente!- dijo Aerith a Yazoo.  
- ¿Cuatro años inconsciente? ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?- preguntó Sephiroth.  
- Cuando sonó la alarma y vine a buscarte no estabas, pero leí una nota que había sobre tu escritorio.  
- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Que eres muy rarita.- contestó Sephiroth.  
- ¡No!- dijo Yazoo al hombre.- Lo que quiero decir es que ¿Y si imaginaste que él lo hizo y no fue así?  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy loca?- preguntó Aerith mientras miraba a Yazoo angustiada.- ¿¡No confías en mi!?  
- Bueno o tal vez lo soñaste. No, Aerith no creo que estés loca, solo que es algo poco habitual.  
- Pues lo que yo decía.- susurró Sephiroth.  
- ¡No, no lo soñé! ¡El es un asesino!- dijo Aerith poniéndose en pie y señalando a Sephiroth. - ¡Y si le crees a él y no a mi quizá no debería ir contigo!  
- ¡Yo no creo a nadie!- Gritó Yazoo preocupado y tratando de explicarse.  
- O me crees a mí o a él, es así de simple así que decide.- replicó Aerith dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. - Él o yo.- a continuación salió del camarote dando un portazo al salir.  
Yazoo observó la puerta unos segundos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
No se trataba de que creyera a uno u otro, había algo más, algo extraño detrás de todo aquello.  
Segundos después sintió un golpe en el hombro.  
- No te preocupes chaval hay mas peces en el mar.- dijo Sephiroth bromeando.  
El chico entornó los ojos y agachó la cabeza liberando un suspiro.  
- Esto va a ser muy complicado.


	11. Desembarco

11 Desembarco

Sephiroth echó hacia atrás de nuevo la silla que se hallaba frente al escritorio de su camarote pensativo y apoyó los pies en el mismo.  
Aquel chico le tenía sumamente intrigado, se parecía a él y se llamaba Yazoo al igual que una de las contraseñas de las armas que tenía ocultas en diversos lugares.  
¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?  
Pero para extraña aquella chica a la que había ayudado, de hecho siquiera sabía su nombre, y sin embargo le resultaba familiar tenía la misma mirada que un conocido, que alguien que había conocido alguna vez.  
A decir verdad ambos le resultaban raros e iban huyendo de Shinra al igual que él, además quería averiguar que habían pasado durante aquellos años que había estado a saber en dónde.  
Quizá debía viajar con ellos.  
No, quizá no, seguro, quería descubrir algo más acerca de ese tal Yazoo a lo mejor a través de él podía descubrir algo de aquellos años, del mismo modo que quería saber más de aquella chica.  
Definitivamente iría con ellos el problema tal vez serian las objeciones de ella, con aquellas locuras en respecto a él, pero ya se encargaría de convencerla para acompañarles a ambos.  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Sephiroth perdió el equilibrio hacia atrás cayendo estrepitosamente.  
- ¿Quién es?- preguntó dolorido.  
- Soy Yazoo.- se hizo entonces un silencio en el lugar.  
Sephiroth esperaba que dijera el motivo, pero al parecer Yazoo era de los que no daba la información antes de tiempo.  
Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta la cual abrió.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Sephiroth mientras miraba al chico con desconfianza.  
- Quiero que vengas con nosotros.- contestó el aludido con decisión.  
- Y, ¿Por qué iba a querer ir yo con vosotros? Con la pirada y contigo- dijo Sephiroth apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
Yazoo por su parte sonrió cínicamente.  
- Porque Aerith o "La pirada" como así la llamas te gusta, y porque si tienes solo la mitad de curiosidad que tengo yo querrás saber más acerca de quién soy. - entonces hizo una pausa.- pero ella no debe saberlo, no al principio, quiero que no sepa que nos sigues hasta que lleguemos a algún lugar donde podamos hacernos los encontradizos, ya entonces trataré de convencerla para que vengas con nosotros "oficialmente". - dicho aquello y dejando perplejo a Sephiroth se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.  
- ¡eh! ¡Aun no he contestado! - dijo el hombre.- ¡¿y quién crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?!  
- ¡Sé que vendrás! ¡Y sé que harás lo que te pido! Sabes que es lo mejor si quieres saber algo de ella. - dijo Yazoo mientras giraba la esquina sin darse siquiera la vuelta.

El sonido del barco hizo sobresaltarse a Aerith la cual estaba asomada en la barandilla mirando las aves.  
Ladeó la vista y comprobó que se acercaban a tierra, por fin.  
Se percató de su situación ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dónde iba a ir? ¿Tendría que viajar sola?  
En ese instante sintió que alguien se situaba tras ella.  
- Iré contigo.- dijo Yazoo.  
Aerith se dio la vuelta y le observó sorprendida, ¿Era simple casualidad obtener respuesta a sus preguntas casi instantáneamente?  
- ¿Me crees?- dijo ella.  
El chico la miró y liberó un suspiro.  
- No es eso, es que puede pasarte algo viajando por ahí sola.- ella agachó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.  
- Entonces piensas que estoy loca ¿no es así?- dijo molesta.  
- ¡Claro que no!- protestó Yazoo.- Pero no es muy normal que la persona que dices que va a destruir el mundo te haya salvado la vida, no iras a negármelo.  
- No es muy normal, pero, quizá simplemente quiera engañarnos y…  
- ¿Y porque?- preguntó Yazoo.  
- ¿Por qué?- dijo Aerith como si no entendiera la pregunta.  
- Sí, es bastante fuerte, ¿Por qué iba a engañarnos?  
- Para cogernos por sorpresa.  
- No le hace falta cogernos por sorpresa para hacernos picadillo en caso de querer hacerlo.  
- Si quieres que venga no pienso aceptarlo.- dijo ella girándose de nuevo.  
- Está bien, solo, quería expresarte mi opinión.- contestó Yazoo.- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?  
- Porque estoy convencida de que Sephiroth quería acabar con el planeta.  
-No creo que pensara en acabar con el planeta precisamente cuando te salvó a vida.- dijo entonces.  
Aerith se giró de nuevo.  
- ¿Y qué crees que pensaba?- dijo mirándole.  
- Creo que pensó que eras una preciosa chica en apuros.- contestó el de forma inconsciente.  
- ¿Crees que me salvó porque yo le gusté?- dijo ella sonrojándose levemente y sorprendida.  
- No… no lo sé, bueno, quizá es evidente a mi… yo....- dijo Yazoo agachando la cabeza.- se… será mejor que nos vayamos.- contestó nervioso y dándose la vuelta para bajar las escaleras hacia los camarotes mientras Aerith le observaba.  
- ¡Hey espera! ¿Qué querías decir? ¡Dímelo!- dijo ella siguiéndole escaleras abajo.  
Pero alguien había observado a distancia y sin que le vieran la escena.  
Sephiroth sonrió y pasado un tiempo prudencial bajó las escaleras.

El joven seguía a la chica mientras ella caminaba delante.  
Iba pensativo, callado y en silencio.  
Sephiroth, aquel nombre le sonaba, su aspecto era similar al de él, ella por su parte…, le había parecido ver como alguien a quien no alcanzaba a ver la atravesaba con una espada y un chico rubio permanecía frente a ella.  
- "un chico rubio"- se dijo a sí mismo.- Oye Aerith.- dijo Yazoo en voz alta.  
Ella se giró y le miró unos segundos.  
- ¿sí? ¿Qué quieres?- contestó ella sonriendo mientras ponía las manos a su espalda.  
- Cloud, ¿no sería por casualidad un chico de pelo rubio? ¿Verdad? De ojos azules.- ella le miró extrañada.  
- sí así es.  
- Con una espada enorme a su espalda.  
- ¿Le conoces?- preguntó ella entonces sorprendida.  
Yazoo interpretó la respuesta claramente como un sí.  
- No lo sé, pero, me suena bastante.- entonces miró la expresión de la chica que había cambiado considerablemente.- ¿es alguien especial para ti?- Aerith se sonrojó levemente aunque su mirada aun era algo triste.  
- El me salvó, cuando Shinra se hizo conmigo para experimentar.  
- ¿Para experimentar? ¿Por qué?- ella le miró, ¿debía contarle lo que era? ¿Debía explicarle que era?  
Finalmente liberó un suspiro.  
- ¿Sabes lo que son los Cetra?- Ante esa pregunta algo se activó en el cerebro de Yazoo.  
- Ellos estuvieron en este planeta antes que los humanos, todo ello hasta que apareció la llamada "crisis del cielo" que infecto e hizo enfermar y morir a los cetra o en el mejor de los casos convertirlos en monstruos, con lo cual se crearon las "armas" para defender el planeta y la energía del mismo y a "omega" para llevarse la energía del planeta a otro lugar y así pueda existir la vida, se dice que poseen una capacidad mucho mayor de la normal para usar materia mágica y que pueden hablar con el planeta.- entonces miró a Aerith la cual le observaba boquiabierta y anonadada.- ¿no?- concluyó sorprendido ante la información que el mismo acababa de revelar.  
- Casi sabes más que yo.- rió Aerith por fin.  
- No sé por qué lo sé, pero, ¿qué tienen que ver los Cetra contigo?- continuó él.  
Ella agachó la cabeza.  
- Yo soy una Cetra.- dijo entonces.  
- ¿c.. Cómo? Tenía entendido que todos murieron.  
- Sí, todos menos unos pocos y mi madre era una de esos pocos.- entonces liberó un suspiro.- el caso es que Shinra quiso hacerse conmigo para experimentar y Cloud me salvó.- Yazoo permaneció pensativo.  
Tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero sentía curiosidad por una en particular.  
- Pero, eso no responde a si sentías o sientes algo por él, por Cloud.- dijo el chico.  
- Bueno, yo estaba enamorada de él, me recordaba a mi primer novio, en su actitud, en su comportamiento, y era una buena persona, sin embargo.- entonces paró en seco.  
Sin embargó él nunca había ido a buscarla a aquel lugar donde ella rezaba por sagrado, ella habría dado su vida por los demás, lo hizo de forma absolutamente desinteresada, pero aquello no podía dejar de dolerla de algún modo.  
- ¿pero qué?- preguntó Yazoo.  
- Pero él nunca fue a buscarme.- entonces liberó un suspiro.- deberíamos seguir.  
- Aerith.- dijo el chico.- Yo, apostaría mi vida a que fue a buscarte, de hecho estoy seguro de ello.- concluyó.  
- En cualquier caso quiero que él me lo diga.- tras decir aquello continuó la marcha seguida de Yazoo el cual miró para atrás.  
Se preguntaba si Sephiroth les seguía y si era así lo estaba disimulando muy bien.

Sephiroth bajó del barco tranquilamente, habían dicho en el mismo que por una serie de problemas su chocobo no podría ser desembarcado hasta más tarde a lo cual tendría que buscar al chico raro y a la pirada cuando todo estuviera resuelto.  
Apenas pisar tierra una joven de pelo largo negro y ojos verdes con un bikini rosa se le aproximó.  
- Disculpa.- dijo la mujer.- ¿me echarías algo de crema en la espalda?- continuó provocativamente.- se lo he pedido a un chico pelirrojo muy mono hace un momento, pero su novia se lo ha llevado casi a rastras.- entonces comenzó a juguetear con su pelo con una mano mientras miraba al hombre de forma sugerente y con la otra le tendía el bote de crema.  
Sephiroth arqueó una ceja y sonrió.  
Tenía tiempo hasta que sacaran al chocobo del barco.  
- No te preocupes preciosa, yo no estoy comprometido.- contestó cogiendo el bote de crema.- dime donde quieres la crema o…- entonces la miró de arriba abajo.- lo que sea.- continuó mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.


End file.
